A New beginning
by Mirishka
Summary: Set just after Ronon has been accepted to Atlantis after running for 7 years. He and Teyla find friendship and then more. Wanted to make Ronon soft and tender instead of the usual brute force-shag-me hard kinda guy! PWP- Sexually explicit.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Beginning**

Ronon Dex had been on Atlantis for a few months, he was pleased to be apart of Col. Sheppard's team and was a valued member now. His friendship with Sheppard, Teyla, Beckett and Rodney was growing but he was still lonely. Seven years of running made him a solace creature, not able to make friends with anyone, or stay in any one place for more than a night. It was hard for him to adjust now that he was back in society, but he was getting there. Dr Weir decided he would benefit from some off world time staying with Teyla and her people on Athos. Teyla had become sparring partners with Ronon and they were spending more time with each other as the days went on. When Ronon and Teyla arrived on Athos, her people welcomed the Satedan; he was not unlike them, strong, warrior type and willing to help others….

"Ronon, I would like to show you the place where our ancestors first lived here on Athos, would you take a walk with me?"

"Sure, I'd like that" Ronon smiled at Teyla, she was keen to show Ronon as much of her history as she could and felt he would like to get away from the village for a while. He liked Teyla very much; she had always been kind to him and was the only one that could match his fighting abilities. He also thought she was beautiful and quite often would sit and stare at her when she was unaware, but turned away before she could catch him. For a longtime, he had not received any comfort from a woman. Teyla was pretty and her smile always made him tingle. When they sparred together he could get close to her without being 'close', he liked that. He didn't feel ready to begin a relationship with anyone but liked having contact with her, even though it was usually from her fist or elbow as it slammed into his face.

"Very well, this way" Teyla headed towards the old city. Ronon followed happily, she reminded him of Satedan women, strong and fearless. They had been on Athos for only a couple of days, Ronon had helped with the training, Teyla valued his expertise where hand-to-hand combat was concerned, and it made interesting lessons for the Athosian's.

As they reached the old city, the ruins, Teyla stood and gazed for a moment, she had memories from when she was a child, she would play here and her father would teach her of the drawings on the walls. Ronon walked slowly towards the freezes, running his hands over the drawings, as if trying to recall the past. Teyla began to tell Ronon of how the cullings from the Wraith had come and gone, their numbers dwindles but then rose again, only to be culled some time later, it was the way of. Ronon looked towards Teyla as she spoke, his hatred for the Wraith burned inside him like a fever. They destroyed everyone on Sateda. He could never forgive them. Dedicating his life to eradicate the Wraith was his promise to himself after they turned him into a runner.

Ronon continued to study the drawings on the walls of the ancient city, moving further along to 'read' the stories. Teyla realized she may have made a mistake in bringing Ronon here, she didn't realize it would trigger his own memories of the attack on Sateda. He had only spoken briefly of the last days there. Never sharing his pain, he usually stopped when it became too difficult to continue and would change the subject or say he had something to do.

Teyla moved towards Ronon who was now looking quite sad. "I am sorry Ronon, I did not mean to bring sadness to you" She moved towards him and placed her hand on his as it rested against the wall. Ronon didn't move, he stared at the paintings, the images of the Wraith burning into his eyes as they ravaged Teyla's home world.

"I'm all alone Teyla". Ronon's voice was soft, he struggled to speak. "My people are all gone and I'm alone". Turning to look at Teyla, his eyes filled with tears. Instantly she brought her other hand to his shoulder "you are NOT alone Ronon" For the first time ever Teyla didn't see 'Ronon the warrior'. His beautiful eyes were tearful, he tried to hold back his pain but it seemed the tears were intent on breaking their banks and spilling out. As she stared at the Satedan, she felt her heartbreak. His pain was her pain, she wanted to reach out to him so badly and tell him everything would be all right but was afraid he would not accept her love. She had wished to be closer to Ronon from when he first came to live with them on Atlantis, but he was a solace creature that did not crave companionship, or at least, that's what she thought. His prowess in the training room was unmatched. Her admiration for his fighting abilities could not be taken lightly; she was always considered the best but was happy to surrender that title to Ronon. But before her now was someone different.

Ronon could feel the tears falling onto his cheeks, he had tried to hard to not let this happen but seeing the drawings brought everything back to him. His eyes gazed into Teyla's and while he didn't want pity, he found warmth in her face. Kneeling down on one knee, he gazed up to the beautiful woman. Without hesitation, Teyla reached her hands around him and held him close to her body. Accepting her comfort Ronon hugged her, he squeezed her tightly as his voice broke into cries of pain. His sobbing was uncontrollable and for the first time in seven years, he broke down. Teyla's hands held onto the Satedan's dreads as she held him close to her body. The warmth from her heart enveloped Ronon as she tried to heal his wounded heart with the love from her own.

After a while Ronon managed to bring back calmness, he didn't surrender his hold on Teyla, but continued to hug her tightly. Teyla was in no rush to release him; she would stay here for as long as Ronon needed her. Resting her cheek against the top of Ronon's head, she squeezed him "I am sorry Ronon that all of these thing's happened to you, know that I am here for you, always". As Teyla finished speaking he released the tight hold and gazed up at her. He had not wanted this to happen, he would have preferred his first embrace with Teyla to be of a romantic nature instead of a comfort hug. However, looking up to the beautiful warrior he was pleased she had responded the way she had. They stared for a moment before Teyla bowed her forehead to meet with Ronon's, the traditional custom of the Athosian's and then suggested they take a slow walk back to the village, if he was ready.

The day's events had not affected Ronon, as soon as he was back at the village he seemed to be back to his usual self. He helped the villagers with their tasks, as did Teyla, before they settled down to their evening meal. The celebrations were under way, their first batch of Athosian wine was now ready for sampling and it was tradition that this would be done once all the crops where harvested. Their hard work over the last few days was to be rewarded and everyone took part in the festivities. Ronon and Teyla sat together and she introduced him to the wine, he wasn't used to such a strong brew and the others laughed when he winced at the taste. However, he got used to it and before long he was laughing and joking with the rest of the men and towards the end of the evening, he was well away to being wasted.

Later when most of the villagers had passed out, Ronon and just a few of the hardier men were still standing – Teyla hadn't drank much and was still pretty much sober and realizing if she didn't stop Ronon now, he would be ill tomorrow.

"I think you have had more than enough of our brew for one evening Ronon," she laughed when she spoke and when he turned to face her, his eyes were glazed. Laughing and giggling, he was obviously feeling the effects. He smiled like a child at Teyla, as a naughty boy would to his mother who was trying to instill discipline. "Okay" he giggled. He tried to stand but swayed and almost fell over. Teyla quickly grabbed him. "Let us go Ronon; I will assist you to your bed" Ronon half leaned and half-staggered with Teyla to his sleeping area. Falling onto his back, he was still fully clothed. "Do you think you can manage to remove your own clothing?"

"Yup" as he smiled back at his beautiful assistant who was now finding it hard to control her own giggles at his humorous antics. "Very well, then I will say goodnight" Teyla acknowledged Ronon with a gentle nod of the head and left him to slumber.

Teyla had no idea how late it was into the night when she awoke to the cries of Ronon calling her name. Her bed was next to Ronon's, although separated by a divider for privacy, her sudden awakening made her jump up quickly to see what the trouble was.

"Teyla! Teyla!"

As Teyla approach Ronon, he was flaying his arms and kicking his legs but still half asleep. The sweat on his forehead glistened as he shook his head from side to side, his pain seemingly hurtful. "NO! Teyla!"

"Ronon, I am here" Teyla knelt on the bed over the stressed man and placed her hands on his shoulders to steady his motions. Ronon's eyes sprang open at her touch. "Teyla! I …I thought you'd left me". His voice was pitiful. Reaching his hands up to Teyla's face he stared as if wondering where he was and what was happening. "I am here Ronon, you had a bad dream, do not be afraid, I have not left you" Her soothing voice calmed the Satedan and he relaxed his body and let out a sigh. Teyla brushed her hand over Ronon's forehead, wiping away the heat. Her fingers traced over his hair as she soothed him. "You are safe" Ronon's breaths were rapid but he was starting to relax and realizing his actions gave an apologetic look to Teyla. "I'm sorry"

"It is fine, do not worry" Teyla's eyes were full of empathy; she continued to touch the Satedan's hair with her delicate fingers, as if still easing his tension. After a few moments, she removed her hands from her touching and tried to get off the bed. Ronon reached for her hands quickly before she could move away. "Please, stay with me, just until I fall asleep" His eyes were pleading. Not answering immediately but staring into his beautiful hazel/green eyes, Teyla nodded. Ronon shuffled his mass to one side of the bed, as Teyla leaned over to the other side she raised the blanket and tucked her feet into the warmth. Ronon had managed to undress himself despite his drunken condition but Teyla was wearing her pajamas, a gift from Dr Weir, which she was now thankful for. Sliding her body into the bed, she tried not to touch Ronon's hot body. However, he had already raised his arm in readiness to accept her closer and before she could settle, he had already draped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. His other hand he wrapped around her tiny waist. Teyla placed her arm around his bulk and rested her head to his chest. He let out a long breath and mewled as he hugged his pretty Athosian. Within moments, he was fast asleep. Teyla lay still, she listened as Ronon's dreams began to stir him again, his muscles twitched and he let out a soft groan every so often, it seemed he was troubled constantly in his dreams by his past. Teyla's aim was to wait until he was asleep then she could slip away unnoticed.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sunlight was peaking through small holes in the curtains of the dwelling. Teyla slowly opened her eyes and for a moment forgot where she was. The large body that wrapped around her tiny frame reminded her. Ronon's arm was like a deadweight as it draped over and around her waist. His body spooned around her, although his size much bigger he swamped her. Shallow breaths moved over her hair as he slept soundly. Teyla smiled to herself. It was comfortable and safe and while she was a warrior herself, it was comforting to feel protected. Waiting for a few moments she enjoyed the closeness of Ronon's body next to hers, but felt it would be a good idea to remove herself before he awoke. Trying to free her body from the clutches of her bedmate caused him to stir, and his arm lock tightened, pulling and squeezing her closer. Letting out a throaty growl, he nuzzled his head closer to Teyla's. His hips moved tightly against her frame and she could feel his stiffness rubbing against the small of her back. Her need to leave proved urgent and she tried again to wriggle free but Ronon wasn't letting go. Lifting his head from the pillow he rubbed his face into Teyla's neck, groaning softly while his body satisfied itself, his morning ardor press firmly against the soft skin, he coiled against Teyla. Hot breaths fell on her neck as he ran his mouth across her skin. Reaching his hand over from above her head, he moved her hair away and gently pressed his lips against her. Teyla's body trembled as goose bumps traveled over every inch. Ronon kissed her delicately and after every touch of his lips to her skin, he mewled. Enjoying the attention Teyla found herself relaxing her body into the strong frame, which now held her so close. The delicate touch of the Satedan's lips fueled her heat; uncontrollably she responded to the touch and reached her hand to Ronon's thigh and then his hip. Sliding her fingers between their warm bodies, she wrapped her delicate fingers around the thick shaft. Ronon let out a groan, her fingers tightened and gently he thrust himself into her hand, slick from his ardor his cock slid easily through her fist. Teyla turned her head and as Ronon ran his tongue across her neck and up the side of her face, she sighed. Their mouths met. Ronon's tongue teased across her full lips, kissing her mouth softly he played with her. Letting out low groans, he was unable to remain quiet; her hand grasped his length harder. "Hmm… Teyla.." Ronon murmured between kisses. "Want you…." His hand moved from around her waist and up inside the soft fabric. Gently his fingers rubbed across her nipple, her soft purr spilled into his mouth. Tweaking the hard nub, he played for a moment while bombarding her mouth with his tongue. Teyla was beautiful, her soft skin felt like velvet against his own. Cupping his large hands across her breast, he squeezed and massaged in time with his grinding. Leaning up onto his arm, he was able to get a better position and could kiss her easier. His mouth couldn't leave her alone, taking in her sweet breath as she whimpered at his touch it drove him crazy. Breathing harder he groaned louder as his pace quickened, his climax ready to erupt any moment. Teyla sensed his need and pumped her hand to aid his thrusts. "Nunh…Teyla…" Ronon's hold on Teyla was intense as his orgasm spilled out. Jutting his hips as he released his pleasure, his groans filled her mouth. Teyla sighed and encourage his rapture, her wet fingers slid lover his crown more deliberately, ensuring his satisfaction to the full. Twitching and bucking Ronon's last few moments of joy erupted as he gave a final moan.

Releasing her grip and relaxing her body Teyla waited for Ronon to recover. His head nuzzled into her neck, and while he was spent, his hand remained firmly clutching at her breast. Slowly he moved lower, skimming her body with the tips of his fingers. They searched lower until they traced the line of her pajamas and then tucked beneath the fabric. Stretching out her leg, she tucked it over Ronon's as she shuffled slightly to one side. The Satedan's long fingers delved beneath her clothing and searched. Ronon kissed her neck before his mouth began to suckle; he nipped her skin much to her delight. Letting out gentle whimpers he danced his fingers across her vulva, playing with her soft curls before sliding between her legs. A soft moan left her lips and Ronon while absent from pleasuring a woman for some time, had not forgotten how to please. Searching tongues found playmates, suckling on each other in turn Teyla's breaths spilled into Ronon's mouth. His need to satisfy was important and not being a selfish lover, intended to fulfill her excitement. The wetness between her legs oiled the long digits and delicately he worked. Moving slowly he circled her nub, causing it to harden. Teyla's hips began to circle, her need for release urged Ronon's fingers, and she pressed her hand over his and tried to satisfy herself more quickly with her movements. Her breathing was hastening and she trembled under Ronon's touch. Their mouths parted for the briefest of moments while their lips teased across each other's. Her soft groans where like an aphrodisiac to him; and he let out a throaty growl as he pulled his mouth away and stared into the dark eyes. Teyla's face was beautiful; parting her lips slightly as she whimpered out her pleasure. Ronon watched her and encouraged by her moans, continued his teasing he dipped his finger into her hotness. Her body reeled against Ronon's hand. Deeper and with intent he toyed with her body. Rubbing his thumb against her nerve bundle he gave her what she wanted. Unable to control herself she bucked and twitched; her orgasm began and unable to remain quiet her voice spilled out. Gasping and whining she groaned her pleasure, Ronon watched her, his eyes never left her face and as her joy released throughout her body. He was satisfied with his performance. Lifting her head, she tried to bury her cries. Nuzzling her face into Ronon's neck her last few whines released. Her body shook as the last few remaining after shocks plagued her nerves. Relaxing onto the bed, she rested her head. Her hand reached to Ronon's face, he was smiling and the delight in his face was comforting. Smiling back at her lover Teyla grabbed his dreads and pulled him to her. They shared a kiss and then settled for a few moments before rousing their bodies to greet the rest of the village.

All-day Teyla and Ronon were kept busy as they helped with the last of the harvesting. It was difficult for Ronon to concentrate as he found himself staring at Teyla continually. Every chance he got, he would pull her behind a dwelling with a made up excuse that he had something to tell her, and then wrap his arms around her tightly and squeeze her. He wasn't the big tough warrior everyone would think if they could see him with Teyla; it seemed she brought out the kitten in him, as opposed to the lion. Teyla wanted to be with Ronon alone, but for now, there was work to be done. She had to tear herself away from his strong arms and resist the temptation to gaze into his beautiful eyes else she might give in. Ronon released his new love so that she could leave but as she turned to walk away, he wrapped himself around her again, snuggling his face into her neck to give her one last bear hug.

It had been the longest day ever for Ronon. He couldn't wait to be settled down for the evening, next to Teyla, where he could have her all to himself. Her loyalty was without question and she had promised to help her people and she always kept her word, putting her own needs last. Ronon appreciated this quality and while he was eager to take her away so he could be alone with her, his needs would need to be last. After some time and the evening grew late, they found themselves sitting alone, close at one end of the table. The beauty that sat next to Ronon mesmerized him. He had admired Teyla for some time, but would never have assumed she would want to be this close with him. Her eyes were dark and deep, they had a mystery about them and as he stared at them, he found himself drowning in their beauty.

Teyla was pleased she had found Ronon's secret, that he wasn't always tough guy and that his heart was as breakable as everyone else's. They talked together all evening and began to feel the need to be alone together. Teyla made her excuses to her fellow Athosian's and bade them goodnight. As she left the dwelling to make her way to her own residence, she gave Ronon a lingering look. He took the gaze to be an invitation, and waiting for a while before leaving, also said his goodbyes to everyone and followed Teyla.

As Teyla entered her dwelling she headed straight for her sleeping chamber, Ronon didn't want to presume anything so sat down on his own bed and started to remove his boots and socks. He was hoping to be invited into Teyla's bedroom and as he waited, he removed his tunic.

"Ronon"

Ronon almost jumped at hearing Teyla call his name. He moved over to the partition that divided their sleeping quarters and poked his head around the side. "Here"

He was not expecting the sight that greeted him. Teyla laid on top of the bed; she was wearing only a thin silk vest and some small lace underwear. Her beautiful skin glistened. Ronon, overcome by the magnificence of her was speechless, and he had never seen her look so amazing. She smiled at him and held out her hand, signaling him to join her. He didn't waste any time in gracing her request. Still half dressed, wearing only his pants, he lay on the bed next to his beauty, reaching his arm around her neck and snuggled close to her warmth.

Teyla extended her arm around his back; she ran her fingers over his soft skin. Ronon gazed at the Athosian Princess, her eyes melted his heart and with her smile, he was dazed.

Touching her hand to Ronon's face, she traced her fingers across his temple then down to his cheek. He smiled and let out a soft mew. Taking her hand he brought it to his mouth and kissed her fingers, they gazed at each other a few moments. Ronon leaned in and pressed a kiss to her soft lips. His lips opened, capturing her lower lip and he sucked it into his mouth. Teyla let out a soft moan when Ronon finally released her. They exchanged another stare before their passion consumed them. Teyla released her hand from Ronon's and reached to take hold of his dreads, pulling him close to her she met him halfway as she raised her head to greet his mouth. She slanted her mouth over Ronon's, sucking his lower lip into hers and holding it between her teeth, her tongue caressing over it. Finally, she released the kiss, licking the corner of Ronon's mouth, nipping lightly at the lip, smiling as it reddened and pouted.

"I could kiss you all day" Teyla murmured. Her hand tightened around Ronon's dreads as she pulled him closer and she rested her head back onto the bed. Ronon hissed before being dragged to meet her mouth again, his breath stifled by her mouth as he planted his lips across hers. Ronon touched his hand to Teyla's cheek before moving down to her neck. His touch was soft and tender. Dancing across her breast, he squeezed her gently before continuing lower. Edging his fingers underneath the delicate fabric, he reached up to cup her breast. Her erect nipple was pronounced. Teasing his fingertips across the hard button, he released Teyla's mouth to hear her moan. Watching her closely he moved his hand lower. Delicately he ran his finger along the edge of her underwear before swiping his palm across her vulva. Her cheeks flushed at his touch and seeing her do so made Ronon's need to excite her further impatient. Kissing gently he placed his lips all over her neck traveling lower with each kiss. The thin fabric accentuated her hard nipples and Ronon nipped her lightly through the clothing. Moving lower and concentrating his attention to her flat stomach, he licked across her flesh, suckling gently before licking the full-length of her panty line. His wet tongue left a trail across her skin. He was now positioning himself between her legs and gently he moved her thighs apart to nestle between them.

Ronon moved his mouth over Teyla's soft thighs; he didn't lick, kiss or nip, but just breathed gently as he moved to the summit. Running his tongue along the side of the lace garment, he teased her for a moment. His long fingers reached underneath the boundary of material and moved them over her flesh. Teyla shuffled on the bed and adjusted her position, moving her hips gently towards Ronon's touch. He was encouraged and teased further. Brushing his nose across her mound he dipped between her legs and the slight pressure caused his Princess to mew. The fabric was wet, her excitement seeped through and Ronon sucked at the lace that covered her sex. Teyla whined at Ronon's actions and was unable to remain still. Deciding he wanted to taste more of Teyla and tugging hard at the delicate lace, Ronon ripped the underwear causing Teyla to gasp. Without hesitation, he planted his lips over her labia, sucking her wetness. Ronon didn't forget how to please a woman in his long abstinence and his technique was faultless; Teyla found it difficult to hold her groans of pleasure as he suckled. He moved a finger through the flowing juices as he released her sex from his mouth, teasing the little ball of nerves hidden at the top.

"Ronon!" Teyla gasped as he played with her clitoris with his thumb and finger, sending shivers through her body. She was shaking; she pushed her hips towards Ronon's expert digits. Ending his playing he moved his hand underneath Teyla's thigh, raised it higher, and did the same with the other, exposing her. The view excited him further, her wetness glistened and he was surprised how excited she had become. His own arousal was busting to get out of his pants but he wanted to pleasure his beautiful Princess before he sought his own release. With his tongue extended, he licked all the way from the delicate puckered hole of Teyla's ass, slowly up to her clit. Dancing in small circles as he moved, he let his tongue lick and tease. Sometimes he nipped and sucked at her, and sometimes delved into her vagina. His knowledge was exact and Teyla was finding it hard to remain still and quiet. Her body twitched and she began to tremble, her release was coming and as hard as she tried, she couldn't stop her words from spilling into the ether "Ronon!... Yes!" Her panting and gasping almost sang out, she moaned louder and louder as her orgasm rived through her tidy frame. Ronon continued his onslaught until hands reached to his head to push him gently away from her spent sex.

Teyla lay still trying to compose herself from her ecstasy. Ronon had released her from his hold and was making his way over to her side. His cock bulged hard in his pants but he was patient, he knew that his new love, once recovered, would aid in his release. Gently touching Teyla's face, he watched her and smiled as the flush in her cheeks finally subsided and she managed to regain her composure.

Lying next to Teyla, holding her in his arms made Ronon feel secure, he had missed having contact. Holding her tightly he let out a sigh. While his erection throbbed, waiting to be touched, he was happy knowing that he and Teyla had found each other and that she would always be there for him.

Teyla brushed her hands over the strong body as she nuzzled herself closer under Ronon's arm. Her legs wrapped over his pressed against his own. Letting her fingers trace over his skin, she could feel his breath become heavier as she moved them lower. Ronon's need for intimacy was pressing, his meat swelled within its skin. Teyla's fingers walked their way to his soft belly, causing him to flinch as she tickled. Watching her hands, she traced small circles over the sensitive area before following the line below his naval and finding the prize. Teasing the tip of Ronon's leaking member with her finger, she rubbed the lubricant over his crown. She watched as it glistened whilst she played. Ronon's breaths were harder, he groaned softly to her touch.

Managing to pull herself away from the comfort of Ronon's arm she ran her tongue down the his body. Her tongue teased the Satedan's flesh and Ronon mewed while her fingers continued their playing. Sliding her body between the beautiful thighs, Teyla looked towards Ronon, he watched her and her gaze never left his as she licked up the his rod from base to tip in one long cat-like swipe. "AW!... Teyla!" Ronon couldn't keep quiet, the sensation was electric, his cock twitched beneath her touch. Giving a wry smirch Teyla stared at Ronon then wrapped her soft lips around his crown causing him to curse.

Teyla's lips looked so perfect wrapped around Ronon's cock. As she gently suckled on the tip, her fingers wrapped themselves around the thick shaft, squeezing gently as she stroked. Ronon was panting like a dog; he had forgotten how good it felt and was struggling to keep control. Watching his beautiful princess pleasure his meat was driving him crazy; her eyes stared at him, teasing him. It was impossible to try to hold back, her tongue flicked mercilessly over his slit and with her soft lips sucking at him, he couldn't stop himself. As his hips started to buck, he moved his hands to her head, wanting to free her mouth from his burst of ecstasy, which was due to erupt any moment. Teyla wasn't stopping, her wish to please the Satedan as he had already done for her was steadfast, her grip tightened and she pumped faster. Letting her head dip lower onto the shaft she sucked, making sure Ronon's release would be satisfying.

Ronon cried out as the pleasure wave hit him like a tsunami, his body shook and he threw his head back. Letting out a growl with every breath he forced out, he snorted hard and groaned his orgasm. Teyla swallowed the pleasure the spilled from her lover; she didn't release her mouth from him until his hips ended their bucking. Ronon lay back, bringing his hands up over his face and head, his stomach muscles still twitched until he finally came to rest giving out a long moan.

Teyla crept up Ronon's body slowly, kissing his skin along the way, and then finally settling herself back under his arm. They were satisfied, for now, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning both Teyla and Ronon were kept busy, they didn't have any time to be together at all. Teyla wanted to make sure her people had finished all the work and preparations for the coming months; she wasn't afraid of hard work and was aiding clearing more ground for the winter crops.

Ronon continued his training; he loved to show the men of the village his skills at wielding his sword. He showed perfect control of the weapon, his years as a soldier taught him most of the technical details but it was his time as a runner where he gained his instinct.

The day was long and hard, Ronon kept careful watch of his beauty, he loved to watch her. The way she moved was mesmerizing to him, he had never met anyone like her. His thoughts turned to their intimate times together; so far they had managed to bring each other great delights and there was still more to come. He was looking forward to being alone with Teyla later. Hoped she felt the same. Continuing his instruction with the younger Athosians, he set his mind to the task.

It was later in the afternoon that Teyla finally finished her work; her body ached and needed to rest. She made her way towards her dwelling to lie down for a while when Ronon called to her. Turning towards him, Ronon's smile greeted her as he advanced closer; carrying a basket full of food and wine.

"Come with me" he said as he took her hand and walked towards the far edge of the village.

"Where are we going Ronon?"

"I have a surprise for you, trust me"

As Ronon finished speaking he grinned, Teyla was puzzled as to his purpose but given that he was going to feed her, she continued to obey his wishes.

After only a short walk, they arrived at their destination. The pool of water before them was sheltered from the winds by foliage and shrubbery. The hot spring was a surprise to Teyla, they villages had spoken of it in passing but she had not ventured to confirm its whereabouts. Ronon continued towards the waters edge where he had already set down blankets and cushions earlier in the day. He sat down and then pulled Teyla to meet him. Teyla winced as she relaxed on the floor.

"You feel okay? Ronon asked, with a concerned look as he brushed his hand gently over her back.

"I am a little sore"

"Then we should take a swim in the warm water". As he finished speaking, he got up and pulled Teyla up by both hands. Teyla smiled as Ronon pulled her close to his body, he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face into her neck, mewling as he did. Without any warning, he picked her up and started to wade into the warm spa.

"You are not going to remove your clothing?" Teyla quizzed.

"I thought maybe you would like to do that" Ronon stared into Teyla's eyes, his face almost serious until she gave a wry grin and then they both laughed.

Wading deeper Ronon didn't stop until he was waist deep, he let go of Teyla so she could stand, her status was much shorter and the warm water was high on her waist. They stood facing one another; Ronon moved his hand to Teyla's shoulder, gently pushing her hair away. He brought up his other hand towards the fastenings on her blouse and gently released the clasp. Teyla stared up into the Satedan's eyes. She almost melted at their gaze, green and full of wanting. Both of Ronon's hands were now helping in the removal of her clothing and as he pushed his fingers inside the soft fabric, touching her bare skin, she breathed in sharply. His touch was gentle even though his hands were rough and calloused. Pushing upwards over her shoulders he let her garment fall to land on the water. His eyes gazed at the beauty of Teyla's skin under the sunlight. Looking at her made his heart pound and the feel of her softness made him weak.

Teyla moved her hands up to Ronon's tunic, taking hold of the hem she began to raise it up and over his chest. Aiding his lover to remove his clothing, Ronon raised his arms. He was magnificent. Teyla's eyes widened at the sight of him, their past meetings had always taken place in dim light, and she had not had the chance to appreciate his body fully. Ronon looked down at her, he could see from her expression she was impressed and felt confident that she was as taken with him as he was with her.

It was difficult for Teyla to stop her hands from roaming all over Ronon's chest, the muscles were hard yet his skin soft to the touch. Letting them wander lower, she brushed over his soft flesh and halted when she reached the top of the water and his pants. Her nimble fingers quickly unfastened the buttons beneath the water-line. Hidden from view she peeled away the fabric, his passion became loose. Assisting in his lovers work, he removed his pants the rest of the way himself.

Taking hold of Teyla's shoulders, he ushered her around, he leaned close to her, his erection rubbing against the small of her back. He let his hands tease their way down her back and brought them round to her stomach, releasing the clasp on her culottes. Ronon's massive hands pushed their way inside. Teyla let out a soft groan as he moved his fingers over her vulva. With his other hand, he pushed down on her clothing. Teyla was eager to be free of her restrictions and aided in the final removal. They were naked together, their clothes floating around them.

Ronon fretted his hips against Teyla. His wandering hands were careful not to delve too deeply, he wanted to savor the moment with his princess. She leaned back into her Satedan, feeling his hardness pressed against her. Ronon raised his hands back upwards, feeling over her breasts but only lingering for a moment before moving his hands to her shoulders. The feel of Teyla close to him was driving him crazy; he wanted to push himself deep inside her. His mouth found its way to her neck nestling close to her ear. His breath hot he whispered, "I want you so much", then followed his words with gentle kisses along her slender neck. Teyla responded and moved her hair out-of-the-way of his eager mouth. She reached her hand to his face. "I want you too". Teyla turned her head to face Ronon's, her mouth searched for his. Keen lips find each other, desperate and wanting. She devours Ronon's mouth, pausing to nip and suck at his soft lips. Ronon moan's in response, his tongue slipped inside her mouth to caress her tongue. She responded immediately and sucked softly on the long muscle. Breathing out a deep, low groan into Teyla's hot mouth, Ronon was lost. Unwillingly he pulled his mouth away, their eyes stared into each other's, with wanton begging for more. Ronon needed to show his princess how much he adored her and cared for her. Tearing himself away from her. He started to massage her shoulders. He wanted to ease her aches and washed her body with the warm water. Teyla mewed as her lover gently washed away the dirt from the days toil. Aiding her Satedan, she adjusted her body position, so Ronon could wash all of her, and caress her. He took his time, making sure her skin was clean and fresh. His fingers kneaded her aching muscles around her shoulders for a brief time before continuing his washing.

(posted to here)

Teyla enjoyed every moment of Ronon's caressing and attention. Turning to face him and reaching her arms up around his neck to pull him to her, she hugged him tightly. Ronon let out soft mew and wrapped his arms around her dainty frame. Their embrace lasted moments, before Ronon released his lock, swept her up, and started to head back towards the bank. Teyla reached out to grab their clothing, which was now starting to float away. Laughing and joking together, they managed to catch everything, and then moved to dry land.

After draping all the wet clothes on various branches to dry in the sun, Teyla settled down next to Ronon on the blanket. From the basket of food that he had brought, he produced a small vial of scented oil. Teyla watch as he made his hands slick with the lotion and then realizing she was to receive more undivided attention, lay on her stomach and waited for Ronon's touch. Sitting astride her, Ronon placed his hands across her shoulders, moving slowly and deliberately, he massaged her muscles. Teyla moaned as Ronon's fingers found her aches. He watched his hands moved across the tanned skin and listened to his lover mew under his touch. Moving his hands lower after each stroke from her shoulders, he shuffled his body down. Finding her buttocks soft to the touch, his fingers kneaded her cheeks. Ronon could feel his passion stir, the sight of her peaches, round, full and begging to be bitten were too much for him to resist. Leaning forward he adorned her back with soft kisses. Teyla found herself sighing more and more, the touch of her Satedan made her hot. Ronon aware of his effect moved lower, his lips sucked on softer flesh. His serpent tongue eagerly explored the mountains and valleys of her body, licking its way deeper into crevices causing Teyla to breathe in sharply. Ronon's hands kneaded her cheeks, pulling them apart gently to allow his hard muscle to delve deeper. Teyla let out a cry of pleasure beneath Ronon's expert tongue as it teased her. Teyla found the attention most pleasurable; she pushed down with her hands and lifted her ass in an almost cat-like movement. Pleased with her need for further exploration of his tongue, Ronon teased further. His thumbs pushed her cheeks apart gently to reveal softer meat for his tasting. Teyla pushed against her body against his face, wanting – needing more. Her moans of delight made Ronon's erection throb; he wanted to show how much he could please her with other parts of his body. Kissing his way up her back, he nestled his legs between hers. Hard and leaking precum, his cock gently brushed against her sex. Teyla's wetness aided his entrance as the tip of his cock nudged her pussy. As his mouth reached her neck, he ground his hips into her. The movement, slow and deliberate, cause Teyla to gasp as Ronon slid inside her. Ronon too felt great pleasure, the tightness of his lover felt incredible. His movements were slow and controlled, he didn't want to rush. Groans of delight rang out; their lovemaking was noisy and satisfying. Teyla pushed her hips higher; her position was almost kneeling, propping up her body on her arms. Leaning over slightly to one side, Ronon freed his hand, which he braced around Teyla's stomach. As he pushed into her, he could hold her steady, making sure his contact was full.

"Uhh Teyla.. You feel so good"

Ronon almost unable to speak groaned the words into Teyla's neck. She was struggling to reply. Whimpering and sighing as Ronon pushed his meat into her tightness was unbelievable. Moving his hand lower and running his fingers through the flowing juices, Ronon teased her unforgivably. Teyla was trying hard to control her cries, but the intense feeling that traveled through her body was making it difficult to still her outbursts. "Ronon!"

Teyla was shaking, her legs were trembling as the start of her orgasm began. Ronon didn't stop his teasing, instead, he began to thrush deep and hard, his own climax approaching rapidly. As both of them reached their peak, Ronon groaned out his orgasm. Uncontrollably jerking his hips as his juice ejected deep inside his lover. Teyla pushed back, needing to feel Ronon deep inside she savored the last strokes before his final thrusts. She whimpered as her orgasm subsided, although her body still twitched as her nerves finally rested.

The lovers relaxed on the blanket and held each other close. Coming down from their rhapsodic moment took a while. They enjoyed the calmness of their surroundings for some time before returning to the village.


End file.
